


今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 设定篇

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: cp众多, 注意避雷, 设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Series: 今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832929
Kudos: 1





	今天带土去平行世界体验人生了吗 设定篇

神威空间是多个平行世界的带土和卡卡西公用的，之所以一直没有在空间里发现彼此是因为神威空间非常大，每个世界的带土卡卡西都只在这个空间的某个角落里活动。  
当然也会有意外发生，比如A世界的卡卡西用神威扔进去的东西跑偏到B世界的范围里——毕竟卡卡西没法很好的控制神威。  
所以带土们偶尔会在空间里发现一些奇奇怪怪的东西也说不定，而且如果有准确的坐标，带土们是可以在神威空间里见面的。  
每个世界的时间流速和时间节点都不一样，带土去别的世界玩耍时，在他的世界里通常都只过去很短暂的时间，不过也有例外。带土会去哪个世界是不能确定的，不过他去过的世界都会留一个空间坐标作为标志，并且在回去以后做记录。他的记录很简单粗暴，每一个世界都是简单的标序号，也难为他能从那些数字中分清楚每一个世界了。  
带土一开始发现自己这个能力时玩的很疯，连续穿了十几个世界，在某一个四战时期的世界被真相糊了一脸，导致他回到自己的世界时，看黑绝的眼神让黑绝心里发毛。  
虽然很多世界的走向都是大同小异的，但也不是没有不一样的世界。比如“带土”回了村子成为木叶上忍最后当上火影的世界，还有性别系统颠覆他认知的abo世界，也有无限月读不是阴谋的世界，千年之前六道仙人没有作妖选了因陀罗的世界，还有一些世界里某个人是重生的，又或者是被其他世界的人穿了，还有重生加上时间回溯的，甚至还有大家都不是人的动物世界……带土的意识依附在或幸福或痛苦的自己身上，跟着他们体验不同的人生。  
所以带土的内心其实已经是个比斑还要大的老头子了。  
宇智波家祖传的精神病也更严重了（大雾）。  
还有就是带土依附在其他世界的自己身上时，那个世界的“带土”是知道的，他们偶尔会有一些脑内交流。碰到原著走向的世界，带土和他们的交流会变得更多，但是却不会告诉他们未来。只不过遇到贤十状态的“带土”时，他们总能从蛛丝马迹里发现一部分真相。

这里顺便说一下所谓的世界法则。  
首先，同一个世界不能出现两个相同的人（一方为秽土转生体或处在净土世界除外）。如果出现两个一样的人，要么就是像带土一样意识依附于另一个自己，身体在神威空间里沉睡，要么就只能合二为一了。  
其次，每个世界都有自己的发展线路，允许小范围的改变进而做出大改变（循序渐进），但是不能一下子做出完全和发展路线不一样的举措。比如带土知道了未来，但他之前不知道的时候什么也没有做，所以他在第一章这个时间节点上就不能不放出九尾，因为这会影响到漩涡鸣人这个预言之子——也就是主角。试想一下，如果漩涡鸣人没有了九尾，那么火影的发展就会完全不一样，这是世界不允许的。世界是很自私的，为了整个世界能够运转下去，主角的人生是不能出差错的。至于回村土的世界，也许那里的带土成为了主角也不一定。

至于cp的问题，每个世界的cp自然是有所不同的，大部分世界里会是带卡带，少部分世界里有带琳、带斑带、带鸣、带迪、柱带……虽然作者爬墙了斑带，但是不可否认带卡带是火影的bl主流，带琳是bg主流。当然了，私心给这个穿来穿去的带土拉了斑爷当cp，不过斑爷大概要晚些出现了。

下面是带土的世界记录以及对应世界的简略情况：  
00：带土自己的世界。他正在前往木叶放出九尾的路上，不过因为去了很多个平行世界所以对于黑绝非常防备，正在盘算着黑绝的一百零八种死法  
01：13岁的带土，还过着和卡卡西吵架、帮助村里老人、每天迟到的生活，对于即将到来的神无昆桥事件一无所知，卡带  
02：从斑那里逃走的回村带土，目前是木叶的上忍，和卡卡西交往中  
03：卡卡西作为三尾人柱力死亡，琳存活的世界，带土正在忽悠长门，卡带  
04：遵循原著的世界，带土正在用阿飞的身份放飞自我，无cp  
05：辉夜姬即将复活的世界  
06：二周目，重生到被石头压住这个时间节点的带土  
07：《心甘情愿》的abo世界，带土的互换已发生  
08：九尾袭村后，鸣人被带土带走的世界，带鸣  
09：带土出生在战国时代，目前柱斑各自当上族长，无cp  
10：失忆土，《一封信》的世界。斑带前提下的柱斑卡带  
11：女体的世界，暗恋对象卡卡西杀死了闺蜜琳，被斑教导ing，卡带  
12：无限月读不是阴谋的世界，整个世界除了斑带二人都在沉睡，斑带  
13：《 [斑带]关于花吐症的脑洞》的世界，大家已经在净土定居。出于净土的特殊性，00世界的带土来这里并不会依附在自己身上，而是独立存在  
14：带土尚未出生的世界，目前斑离村出走，柱间郁郁寡欢  
15：升天土重生为老年斑，刚刚救下带土，双土/斑带  
16：辉夜姬三儿子带土的世界，没有黑绝


End file.
